Wake up!
by Tendencies' Wrath
Summary: The thoughts crossing through one's mind in the afterlife or what seems to be like it. What do they mean? What is their message? Why does it feel like we did everything right when we're still in this world and then we find we left many things unfinished when we're in the otherside? Will someone come and take us back? Will someone let us have a second chance at life? NatZa - ToW arc


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**AN: I thank a good friend of mine for sharing this song with me. (Wake up – Story of the Year) You know who you are, if you read this, let me know… through Skype, of course. –laughs- Still, I'm pretty sure you'd have wanted me to use this song with your OTP, right? Well, that'll come shortly… if something comes to mind in the following months.**

**This is set in the Tower of Heaven arc. Yes, I'm sorry but I'm trying to regain my feel for the pairing by starting from scratch. Tolerate my stupidity, please, that's the only thing I ask.**

**A warning, though: this is terribly sentimental. And I mean it. Read under your own risk of feeling confused, yet, heart-warmed. It's been a long time since I've written a song-fic like this.**

**Oh yeah, **_**this doesn't mean I'm back**_**, I just felt like showing this that came to me after doing some reminiscing.**

* * *

**Wake up!**

_(A TW original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

She could still remember it,

that feeling she got when floating in that ocean,

nothingness and regret,

only the pain of the things left undone,

of the friends left behind.

_**We are alive for a moment**_

_**one second in the great abyss of time**_

_**all the bleeding and all the hate**_

_**just one blink of an eye…**_

She was alive at that moment,

where everything seemed to go down,

when her greatest fears became reality,

what could she do in front of such adversity?

_**All the conflict**_

_**visits dire pain on human life**_

_**are we missing what it is to be alive?**_

Confront it?

With what will?

What little she had,

disappeared so long ago

she couldn't remember it now.

_**One by one the pieces fall,**_

_**until our pride defeats us all**_

_**or we learn to live without it!**_

Retracing the events back to the beginning,

thinking through what she did,

what she said,

what she thought,

where did she go wrong?

Darkness clouded her mind.

_**WAKE UP!**_

A voice jerked her up…

_**To the sound of this time bomb!**_

She saw it coming…

_**WAKE UP!**_

She didn't pay it any mind…

_**To its deafening song!**_

She knew all along…

_**WAKE UP!**_

Yet, she let it slide…

'_**Cause you don't know what you've got!**_

…because she didn't know what she was getting into…

_**Until it's gone!**_

_**Until it's gone!**_

…until she found herself in that void.

_**Our innocence is a virtue**_

_**but our arrogance will only leave us blind,**_

_**unattended**_

_**without anyone to save our idle lives…**_

She should have done something,

she made everyone worry,

suffer,

she involved them when she didn't intended to,

just what was she thinking?

_**Will we find out**_

_**that everything we know exists inside**_

_**of a fraction… of a fraction!?**_

What did she miss?

Could anyone answer her?

Could anyone repair what she did wrong?

Save her from the mess she got into?

Come and rescue her?

_**And one by one the pieces fall again…**_

The darkness filled her mind again.

_**WAKE UP!**_

That voice again…

_**To the sound of this time bomb!**_

Why was it calling her?

_**WAKE UP!**_

She wasn't that important.

_**To its deafening song!**_

She was sure no one would miss her.

_**WAKE UP!**_

Did she miss something?

'_**Cause you don't know what you've got!**_

But why, why would that voice insisted on calling her?

_**Until it's gone!**_

_**Until it's gone!**_

Was there something she failed to see?

_**WAKE UP!**_

The voice sounded familiar…

_**To the sound of this time bomb!**_

But why!?

_**WAKE UP!**_

She wasn't important!

_**To its deafening song!**_

She was CERTAIN no one would miss her!

_**WAKE UP!**_

Did she miss something!?

'_**Cause you don't know what you've got!**_

But why, why would that voice insisted on calling her of all people!?

_**Until it's gone!**_

_**Until it's gone!**_

Was there something,

someone, she failed to see!?

_**One by one the pieces fall,**_

_**until our pride defeats us all!**_

Her friends…

Connecting the dots…

She was wrong…

There was one person…

_**One by one the pieces fall,**_

_**until our pride defeats us all!**_

He was smart enough,

stupid enough,

to come and undo

what she got herself into.

But…

…why?

_**WAKE UP!**_

That voice…

_**To the sound of this time bomb!**_

It was closer now…

_**WAKE UP!**_

It was almost next to her…

_**To its deafening song!**_

She couldn't leave like this…

_**WAKE UP!**_

She couldn't stop now!

'_**Cause you don't know what you've got!**_

She had plenty of reasons to continue living!

_**Until it's gone!**_

_**Until it's gone!**_

There was much to be done!

_**WAKE UP!**_

He was there now…

_**To the sound of this time bomb!**_

…keeping her safe…

_**WAKE UP!**_

…having undo what she did…

_**To its deafening song!**_

...solving what she failed to solve…

_**WAKE UP!**_

But why did he…?

'_**Cause you don't know what you've got!**_

…why would he…?

_**Until it's gone!**_

_**Until it's gone!**_

She just couldn't understand…

…yet…

…at the same time…

…she was grateful.

* * *

**AN: So? What do you think? Am I still in shape or do I need some serious training?**

**Again, I'm not coming back. I just want to know if my english is good enough to start writing something original and of my own creation.**

**Yep, I plan on becoming a real author, not that being an FF author was like faking... but surely you get what I'm saying, so please, give me a hand and tell me if this is worth the effort I put into it!**

**Saludos.**


End file.
